Su Mayordomo, El más Dulce
by HatakeLuci
Summary: Sebastian está determinado a festejar la Navidad, aunque Ciel no está muy convencido... ¿Podrá el mayordomo lograr su cometido? SebaCiel.


**A/N: Bueno, este es mi primer fic! One-shot sería un término más adecuado :P En realidad pretendía ser un drabble, pero creo que me quedó algo largo jeje En fin... Espero lo lean, les guste y comenten x) Saludos!! ^^**

* * *

**Disclaimer! Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece (debo decir que ni siquiera he podido comprar una copia del manga TT^TT)... Lo único que es mío es el argumento de esta historia :P**

* * *

**Su Mayordomo, el más dulce.**

"No…"

"Bocchan, con el debido respeto, creo que realmente debería…"

"Sebastian, por última vez, te dije que no."

"¿Es esa una orden, mi Lord?"

"…"

No lo era. No en realidad. Aunque Ciel no entendía cómo Sebastian pretendía celebrar la Navidad sin invitados. A Maylene, Bard, Fini y Tanaka-san se les había concedido el día libre; Elizabeth estaba con su madre visitando la India en compañía del príncipe Soma y su leal mayordomo Agni; Madam Red se había llevado a Grell a Francia para intentar resolver un curioso enigma médico; e incluso sus contactos más cercanos, Undertaker y Lau con su compañera Ranmao se encontraban fuera del país haciendo Dios sabe qué; dejando en la mansión a Ciel, Sebastian y Pluto, que se encontraba corriendo los copos de nieve para atraparlos. Aún así, el heredero debía admitir que lo necesitaba. Ya no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que se había tomado un descanso luego de reclamar su derecho como Perro de la Reina.

"¿Y bien…?"

"Sebastian… ¿Estás seguro de que es una buena idea? Quiero decir, ¿cómo vamos a festejar la Navidad sólo tú y yo?"

"Mmm… Creo que conozco la respuesta a esa pregunta. La verdadera incógnita es descubrir si usted está realmente dispuesto a hacerlo. ¿Confía en mí?"

"Con mi alma", y al decir esto, Ciel no pudo suprimir una sonrisa, una sonrisa _verdadera_.

Y con la mano en el corazón, aquella que poseía el símbolo del contrato que lo ataba al Conde Phantomhive, Sebastian contestó: "Sí, mi Lord".

* * *

_**Horas después…**_

_Nervioso_… Sebastian lo había puesto nervioso. Ciel desconocía la razón de esta afirmación y sin embargo, estaba completamente seguro de la veracidad de la misma. De cualquier manera, conocer esta verdad no le proporcionaba alivio, sino que daba lugar a más dudas más preguntas: ¿Por qué Sebastian había insistido tanto en celebrar esta Navidad? ¿Por qué su mayordomo, a pesar de no poder mentirle, parecía ocultar más cosas de las que en realidad le había revelado? ¿Por qué todo esto lo ponía _nervioso_? ¿Por qué? _¿¿Por qué??_ Mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en su estudio, Ciel sólo pudo llegar a la conclusión de que fuera que Sebastian le tenía preparado, no serviría para calmar sus nervios, más bien, los pondría aún peor…

* * *

"La cena está servida. El plato de hoy es pavo asado a la mostaza con papas a la portuguesa para acompañar".

"Etto, Sebastian… Acompáñame a cenar".

El sólo hecho de haber dicho esa oración, hizo que el rostro de Ciel se tiñera de carmín a cada segundo que pasaba.

_Kawaii, bocchan_. "Si mi Señor así lo desea…" y con una pequeña reverencia y una enigmática sonrisa, el demonio de mayordomo se unió a su amo para cenar.

Cuando terminaron, Ciel ordenó el postre.

"El postre de hoy será algo digno de recordar, bocchan, pero me temo que vendrá más tarde."

El joven Phantomhive contempló desconfiado la sonrisa de Cheshire de Sebastian, quien no podía traerse nada bueno entre manos.

"Ahora es tiempo de vals."

Bien, si Ciel creía que su situación no podía estar más comprometida, esta nueva revelación la ponía aún peor. Ciel no había bailado con Sebastian desde aquella vez que tuvo que disfrazarse de mujer por el caso de Jack el Destripador. Obviamente, su situación _empeoraba_ con cada segundo que transcurría.

"_¿Qué quieres decir, Sebastian?_"

"Desde luego es tradición bailar un vals luego del postre de la cena de Navidad, pero como el postre vendrá _más tarde_, bailaremos ahora."

"Sebastian, _¿acaso te has vuelto loco?_"

"Sólo me he propuesto cumplir con mi deber de darle a bocchan una fiesta inolvidable. Como el mayordomo de la casa Phantomhive, ¿qué pasaría si no pudiera cumplir con esa simple tarea?"

"Pero…"

"Oh, por favor. Usted mismo lo ha dicho. Sólo estamos tú y yo, _Ciel_, nadie más."

"_Cómo te…_"

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, el Conde Phantomhive se vio envuelto en el compás de un mágico vals.

Bailaron hasta la media noche. Mientras el viejo reloj de pie daba las últimas campanadas de la Noche Buena, Ciel alzó la vista hasta que su mirada se encontró con la de Sebastian.

"Gracias", le susurró, y sin esperar respuesta alguna, puso su mano detrás del cuello del demonio, acercó su rostro y lo besó. Al igual que horas antes no había logrado descubrir el motivo por el cual Sebastian lo ponía nervioso, supo qué fue lo que lo impulsó a cruzar esa línea, invisible, delgada, pero obvia a la vez. De la misma forma, supo al instante que era lo correcto.

El mayordomo tomó a Ciel en brazos y lo cargó hasta su habitación, lo dejó en la cama y, posicionándose encima, le preguntó: "¿Está listo para el postre?"

* * *

Ciel estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos. Recuerdos de la noche anterior: los besos de Sebastian, el contacto de su piel con la del demonio, el fuego de la pasión corriendo por sus venas, y el eco de palabras de amor susurradas en sus oídos…

"Entonces, ¿qué es lo más especial de él?", inquirió Madam Red, quien había venido a visitar a su sobrino luego de volver de su visita a la capital francesa. "Si no es su habilidad con los quehaceres domésticos, ¿qué hace de Sebastian un mayordomo tan especial que ni siquiera consideras la posibilidad de cambiarlo por algún otro?"

El símbolo del contrato que les unía de por vida brilló bajo el parche que cubría su ojo derecho, como tratando de enfatizar la importancia de la unión entre Amo y Sirviente.

Ciel sonrió. "Pues, que sus postres son los más dulces."


End file.
